


something more precious than myself

by hakyeonni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Florists, M/M, sort of, there's flowers in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s about to rain, and sanghyuk is sitting outside jaehwan’s apartment with a bunch of dying flowers in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something more precious than myself

**Author's Note:**

> so, hi… This is my first time ever writing for VIXX so please be gentle (thought I’d start off with an AU to ease myself in lmao). Based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/starsandsaints/status/751833948641042433) (thank you to starsandsaints for the excellent thread and providing me with many ideas!).

The sky is heavy and swollen, laden with the type of humidity that just promises rain. It’s almost like swimming through soup, and just in the short walk from the subway station to his house Jaehwan feels himself beginning to sweat and knows he’ll need a shower. He’s hurrying, which probably is contributing somewhat, but the desire to get inside to the air-conditioning is completely overpowering. Even the stop he makes at the 7-11 around the corner to get a carton of banana milk doesn’t help, and actually turns out to be more of a hinderance because when he stops out the front of his apartment and fumbles for his keys he drops it on the pavement. He stares at it at for a moment, the milk pooling on the concrete, before sighing noisily and bending down to pick it up. It’s then that he notices the man slumped against the wall just a few meters away, a wilting bunch of flowers in his hands, wrapped delicately in pretty pale blue paper and tied with a red ribbon.

It’s more on instinct that Jaehwan reads the flowers for what they are, rather than any particular desire to: his ex had been a florist and had hammered into him the language of flowers until he knew it off by heart. This bunch screams love – red tulips, a declaration of love; red carnations, admiration; some pale pink mossy rosebuds, yet another confession; and to top it off, some jonquils, a plea to be loved. Jaehwan bites his lip, warring with himself, before making a snap decision – his instincts haven’t lead him astray yet, and as he walks closer the man looks so damn depressed that he knows he’s made the right choice.

“Hey,” he begins, quietly and then repeating himself, “hey. Are you alright?”

The man looks up at Jaehwan and blinks, as if he’s not sure that he’s really there. He’s pretty, even if his hair is messy in a way that indicates he’s been running his fingers through it repeatedly. “I’m – yeah. Yeah. Sorry if I’m in your way or anything.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Jaehwan replies easily, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to have a dejected man sitting outside your apartment with a bunch of flowers. “They’re pretty,” he says, nodding at them.

The man smiles at that, but it’s a type of sad smile that hurts Jaehwan to see – which is stupid, because this is a stranger, but there it is. “Yeah. I wish – I wish they would have thought so too.”

Without even hesitating, Jaehwan sits himself down on the pavement, neatly avoiding the puddle of banana milk and wincing at how hot it is. He should just go inside – especially as the sky is getting darker by the minute, the clouds overhead appearing all the more threatening – but he can’t bring it in himself to just leave this man. “I’m Jaehwan, and I think they must have been blind. It’s a pretty powerful declaration of love.” The man just looks at him strangely, and he shrugs, smiling easily, playing it off as no big deal. “I had an ex who was a florist. You pick up that stuff via osmosis, you know? What’s your name?”

He’s babbling, and he runs the risk of the man thinking he’s a complete and total nutjob (if he doesn’t already), but instead, the man smiles back hesitantly. “I’m Sanghyuk… Nice to meet you. Do you happen to know how to say _fuck you_ with flowers?”

Jaehwan’s first reaction is to laugh, because the man’s tone is so innocent and light, the smile growing as he says it like he _knows_ he’s said something funny. As he does, though, tilting his head back, he feels a drop hit his forehead. And then another. And then one goes in his eye and he reacts violently, making Sanghyuk laugh. That warms Jaehwan from the inside a bit, making him shiver, and he’s grinning as he hauls himself to his feet.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he says, holding his hand out to Sanghyuk, who takes it instantly. “Come inside out of the rain and I can tell you all about it.”

Sanghyuk looks down at the flowers, cradled in his arms like a baby, before looking back up at Jaehwan and smiling widely. “Alright. If you let me throw these out.”

“Deal,” Jaehwan replies, turning to head to his apartment and tugging Sanghyuk along, feeling the other man squeeze his fingers gently.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
